


die in your dirty mind

by Rea_LF



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Sex Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rea_LF/pseuds/Rea_LF
Summary: "Era de noche, hacía un vendaval de los mil demonios y Eddie Kaspbrak se congelaba en un parque solitario a las once de la noche de un viernes."[Kinktober día 19: Prostitution/Sex Work]





	die in your dirty mind

**Author's Note:**

> Siento muchísimo la ausencia; he estado enterrada en proyectos y últimamente funciono a base de red bull. usted no lo haga.
> 
> anyways, es gracias a mi lindísima internet friendo que se está posteando esto; kudos a ella también.

-Entonces, ¿vienes mucho por aquí?

-Esa es mi línea.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-No, de verdad es mi línea, joder Richie, tú lo escribiste.

-No esperaba que _de verdad_ te lo aprendieras –rió el aludido, recargándose contra el volante. Eddie se despegó del marco de la ventana y comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Eh, espera, que era una broma!

Era de noche, hacía un vendaval de los mil demonios y Eddie Kaspbrak se congelaba en un parque solitario a las once de la noche de un viernes.

La quietud de la acera le causaba más tranquilidad que otra cosa, he aquí el por qué: llevaba puesta una bastante inocua chaqueta de cuero y un par de _shorts_ a juego que apenas rozaban la mitad de sus muslos. No llevaba tacones, gracias a todos los cielos y sus rameras, pero sí una botas hasta la rodilla.

Se recargó contra la farola que se erguía tiesa atrás de él, recargándose en ella y estremeciéndose cuando el metal frío entró en contacto son la piel desnuda de sus piernas. Richie había insistido en que también usara un par de medias (de red, naturalmente) pero habían límites. A la mierda, jamás se lo diría, pero casi deseaba llevarlas puestas.

Richie retrocedió con el auto hasta estar a su altura.

-Cariño…

Eddie miró por encima de su hombro, creyendo escuchar voces en la distancia. Nada

-Te doy doscientos dólares si subes al coche, ¿qué dices?

-Qué lindo, ¿lo sacaste de un video del czech hunter o te lo dijo tu madre antes de sacarte del basurero?

-Cincuenta más si esa lengua tiene más habilidades que ser venenosa –Richie sonrió de lado, quitando los seguros de las puertas.

Eddie tenía la contestación en la punta de dicha lengua cuando se volvió y vio un grupo de siluetas acercándose entre los árboles del parque. Sobresaltado, se metió a toda velocidad dentro del auto, azotando la puerta y subiendo la ventanilla de prisa.

-Sabía que te gustaba, pero no imaginé que tanto –soltó Richie, poniéndose en marcha ante la premura de Eddie.

-… gente –musitó entre jadeos, con una ligera temblorina en los labios producto de la adrenalina y el frío –Maldita sea, Richie, ¿no pudiste escoger una noche más fría?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –Richie se detuvo en un semáforo y le dedicó una sonrisa boba y encantadora -¿Temez que la’ gélidaz temperaturaz pongan tímido al pequeño Eddie Spaghetti? –continuó, con un acento andaluz… decente -¿O debería decir al espagueti de Eddie?

-Temo que me dé una puta bronquitis, idiota –replicó, estirando la mano para poner la calefacción -¿Por qué teníamos qué salir de cualquier forma? ¿No podía llegar a la puerta como yo qué sé, la pizza?

-Porque entonces habría tenido que llamarte de una hotline y creo que no tenemos buenas experiencias con eso, ¿verdad, Eds?

Eddie enrojeció ligeramente, sacudiendo la cabeza como para ahuyentar el pensamiento. Tenían dieciocho años por aquél entonces y dos años después le seguía dando vergüenza.

-No pensé que mi roomie fuese a descolgar el teléfono –farfulló, dejando salir una risa floja por la nariz. Richie, por su parte, soltó una carcajada –Entonces… ¿doscientos dólares? Si vamos a jugar al czech hunter… -estiró la mano, posándola suavemente sobre el regazo de Richie. Éste se aferró al volante, mirándole de reojo.

-Eds.

-Shhh –continuó, acariciándole la parte interna del muslo y rozando su entrepierna con el pulgar –Detesto que… aunque por cincuenta más, puedes llamarme como quieras.

Richie estaba a punto de ponerle un apodo ridículo, natural viniendo de él cuando Eddie le tocó con descaro el pene aún sin mucha respuesta, soltando un gemidito bastante faso y bastante sexy que le cortó la concentración.

-Madre mía, Eds –dijo, frenando de golpe cuando Eddie comenzó a acariciarle con más ritmo –si sigues haciendo eso voy a añadir más fracturas a tu dulce, dulce cuerpo –jadeó, con una sonrisa.

-Beep-beep, Bocazas –Eddie le dejó en paz y le sacó la cartera del pantalón con sutileza, abriéndola y se desternilló de risa, cubriéndose media cara con una mano -¿Es en serio, Richard? ¿Dinero del Monopoly?

Richie sonrió de oreja a oreja, satisfecho.

-Estamos jugando a Mujer bonita precisamente porque no tengo dinero para conseguirme una puta de verdad –Eddie le lanzó los billetes de colores a la cara –Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre.

Eddie le miró con cara de perplejidad, Richie le levantó una ceja y asintió, comprendiendo.

-Umm… no sé, ¿Eddie Bear?

Richie se aguantó la carcajada mientras recibía la llave del motel hasta que se despidió de la recepcionista y subió la ventanilla, soltándola de golpe.

-Eds, cariño, te amo, pero si tienes asuntos sin tratar con tu madre con gusto me haré a un lado –dijo, con fingido dramatismo.

-¿Qué…?

Así te llamaba ella, ¿no es así? Porque no se me ocurre de qué otra manera te relacionarías con _bear…_ ¿de dónde? –exclamó, estacionándose para tomarle de la barbilla y recorrer sus dedos por su piel lampiña.

Eddie sujetó su mano con violencia, pero en lugar de apartarla la dirigió hacia su cintura y se inclinó para besarle. Richie entreabrió los labios sólo para sentir su aliento condensándose en el frío de la noche.

-Vamos adentro –susurró Eddie contra su boca, saliendo del coche.

Richie le miró, embelesado antes de seguirle.

-Adentro y… adentro –musitó, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y comenzando a meterle mano por el torso y la espalda. Giró la cabeza para besarle el cuello, siendo detenido por los cabellos (de manera suave, pero firme), y cruzó su mirada con la de Eddie.

-¿Qué…?

-El pago, dulzura –Richie asintió, atontado por el calificativo y trasteó entre sus bolsillos, sacando un billete de cincuenta y uno de veinte dólares, más arrugados que sus testículos, a juicio de Eddie.

-¿Qué me consigue esto?

Eddie los tomó y los metió en el bolsillo delantero de la chaqueta, dejando que se asomaran por el borde.

-Que te escupa en la cara… pero siendo tan linda y estúpida como la tuya, tal vez te escupa en otro lado –replicó Eddie, tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba diciendo y lo arrastró de la mano hasta la cama.

Y Richie le siguió con ésa sonrisa linda y estúpida mencionada por Eddie, porque por los dioses que le gustaba cuando Eddie le decía esas cosas. No sólo le gustaba, _lo adoraba._

Eddie se le trepó encima, acariciando su cuerpo de veinteañero con algo demasiado cariñoso para ser frenesí pero demasiado necesitado para ser tántrico. La medida justa. Deslizó sus manos desde su barbilla hasta la mandíbula y acercó su cara a la suya, besándole profunda y ruidosamente. Enredó algunos dedos en su cabello rizado y eternamente suave, jugando con él.

-Eds… -éste le jaló ligeramente el cabello –Eddie Bear –corrigió con una sonrisa socarrona, besándole el cuello exitosamente esta vez. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, ayudado por la gravedad y el peso de su novio, quien se acomodó sobre su regazo y se sacó la chaqueta, arrojándola al suelo.

-Te lo hago gratis si te callas –susurró Eddie, siendo presa de un pensamiento oscuro de pronto, sin demasiada forma. Lo alejó de su cabeza al desabrocharle el pantalón a Richie, desesperándose y sacándoselo de un tirón. A Richie no le disgustaba en absoluto.

-Trato hecho  -contestó Richie, recargándose sobre los codos y entreabriendo las piernas.

Eddie puso los ojos en blanco, trasteó en el bolsillo trasero de sus shorts que le parecían cien mil veces más incómodos que los que solía vestir en su infancia y sacó un frasco pequeñito y transparente. Se acomodó entre sus piernas largas y desnudas, mordiendo el elástico negro de sus calzoncillos y bajándolos lo justo para exhibir a Richie Jr.

Richie, por instinto de no-supervivencia le empujó suavemente la cabeza hacia sí, pero Eddie le sujetó fuertemente de la muñeca.

-Para eso necesitas doscientos dólares que no tienes… o haber hecho algo muy bueno…. –“o yo algo muy malo”, añadió mentalmente.

-¿Y qué quieres que te haga? –inquirió, acariciándole la cara y el cabello eternamente peinado de raya a la derecha.

-Shhh –siseó Eddie, dejando caer un poco de lubricante en la piel desnuda del vientre de Richie, quien se estremeció ante el contacto helado. Deslizó un par de dedos por la superficie resbalosa hacia la base de su pene, acariciándolo y comenzando a masturbarlo.

-Uno, dos, tres… -contaba a cada vaivén, con los labios pegados a la parte interna del muslo de Richie. De vez en cuando incluso le mordía con suavidad, manteniendo el mismo ritmo, pero aumentando la presión de su toque –Dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho…

-Si estás contando los segundos para que me muera de hinchamiento de pelotas, vas muy adelantado, Eds –murmuró, fascinado ante la expresión concentrada de Eddie; la manera en que la tela negra contrastaba contra la palidez en su piel que nunca se fue por completo. Sus cejas estaban ligeramente fruncidas, resplandecientes ante la luz baja de las lámparas de la calle –Joder, bien lo decía mi madre, nunca te cases con un calientapollas –suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y tratando de llevar la mano de Eddie hacia un movimiento más… concluyente.

-Veintitrés, veinticuatro… veinticinco –exclamó Eddie, apretando dolorosamente en la base. El pene de Richie había crecido exponencialmente, para deleite de Eddie, desesperadamente endurecido. Eddie lo acarició una vez más con un dedo antes de recostarse de costado, apoyando la cara con un infantilismo pérfido sobre su mano.

-Me debes veinticinco dólares, eso si quieres que continúe –ronroneó, más avergonzado por estar disfrutando del papel que por lo que estaba diciendo.

-S-sí –tartamudeó Richie, con la mente demasiado ocupada en no tener un aneurisma, y cogió la cartera que había ido a parar al borde de la cama, sacando un billete en genuino mejor estado que los anteriores.

-De acuerdo… -Eddie se levantó, aplastando a Richie de vuelta sobre la cama, casi tirándolo de ella en el proceso –A la mierda las sutilezas; yo cobro por hora –“y con lo que voy a hacerte, no durarás ni la mitad –pensó, sonriendo de lado sin poder evitarlo.

Se las arregló para darle la vuelta, y con ayuda de sus dedos largos y mecánicamente expertos se adentró sin mucho reparo a través del trasero de Richie,, tragándose la misofobia como el semen después de una buena mamada. Richie ahogó un jadeo contra la tela perfumada de la cama, pensando en lo espantosamente bueno que Eddie era con las manos. O lo intentaba, mientras Eddie usaba todas y cada una de sus tácticas para fundirle el cerebro.

Jugueteó con el índice y el dedo medio contra las paredes en su interior, evitando su próstata a propósito. Richie era especialmente sensible en lo que a ese tema se refería y honestamente, su propia entrepierna comenzaba a desesperarse.

Con la otra mano le acariciaba el perineo, las piernas y en general, lo que pudiera alcanzarle.

-Eddie Bear, por fav… -Eddie presionó justo contra la piel opuesta a su próstata, masajeando ligeramente en círculos. Richie se tensó por completó y dejó salir un grito sofocado a medias por el colchón, aunque bastante audible como para hacer a Eddie sonrojarse y sentir una punzada en su propia erección –Mierda, Eds, eso es… trampa –gimió, levantando más la cadera y moviéndola para incrementar el contacto. Eddie se lo permitió, complacido, sin poder superar la manera tan grave y hasta melódica en que Richie abría la boca y dejaba salir gemidos, jadeos y demás ruidos lujuriosos de su garganta.

Sacó los dedos de golpe, sin la más mínima simpatía por la excitación ajena, y se deshizo de los pantalones cortos, suspirando un poco de alivio. Richie no protestó (aún) demasiado ocupado tratando de recobrar la respiración. Sacó un condón dorado que levaba pegado a la pierna en el interior de su bota derecha y lo abrió, deslizando la superficie resbalosa sobre su pene erguido y lo restregó entre las nalgas de Richie, de manera pornográficamente elegante y sucia al mismo tiempo.

-Eddie Bear, Edward Kaspbrak, si no me partes el culo ya mismo…

-Inserte cien dólares más… para insertar el millón de dólares –dijo Eddie con voz gutural, apenas rozando con la punta del condón el esfínter de Richie, sujetándolo con fuerza de las caderas para que no se moviera.

Richie abrió los ojos de golpe, babeó un poco y se levantó como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica, no necesariamente en ese orden, y se precipitó al piso, buscando frenéticamente en sus pantalones. En menos de un minuto sacó un puñado de billetes (sesenta y cinco dólares y veintidós del Monopoly, pero de eso se daría cuenta después) y se los aventó a Eddie en la cara, con una mirada de cachorro (obviando la parte de la erección de fuera, resultaba casi demasiado adorable).

Eddie soltó una carcajada sincera y le besó en la boca dulcemente. Después, pasionalmente.

Es que, Richie era insoportablemente encantador.

Lo empujó de vuelta, esta vez de cara a los cojines, le masajeó las vértebras de la espalda baja y se introdujo suavemente en él. Los músculos de su espalda se tensaron deliciosamente, apretando en el proceso la erección de Eddie.

-La puta… madre –jadeó Eddie, aferrándose con fuerza a la cintura de Richie.

-La t… oh, Eddie Bear, justo ahí… f-fóllame –susurró, avergonzado y excitado hasta la punta de los pies.

Eddie lo embistió un par de veces antes de reacomodarse, frente a frente, con las piernas de Richie prensadas en su torso.

-No me convertí en muerde almohadas para tener sexo _vanilla_  de misionero –bromeó Richie, antes de robarle un beso a Eddie.

-Cállate, Bocazas –replicó Eddie antes de empujar la pelvis contra su trasero y enterrar la cara en el cuello de Richie.

* * *

 

-Richie.

-¿Mmm?

-No le digas a mi madre que te di por culo por billetes del Monopoly –suspiró, metiéndole un billete amarillo en la boca antes de que pudiera decir que Sonia lo hacía por menos.

**Author's Note:**

> tengo todos los días escritos en diez libretas diferentes, ya los pasaré cuando pueda dormir una noche entera. mientras tanto, xxxxxx me ha hecho el favor de pasar esto a word y luego postearlo, así que probablemnete tenga algunos errores de continuidad y demás, los editaré después.
> 
> gracias por leer.
> 
> p.s: esta prompt me ha dado una idea para un fic más largo, pregunta: ¿leerían un longfic AU en español? Reddie, naturalmente.


End file.
